


Una pizza al sapore di ruggine

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Monsters, Party Gone Wrong, Slasher, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: Fin da bambina, il fine settimana mi ero divertita andando in un piccolo edificio in campagna nella periferia di Georgetown con i miei amici.Si partiva il venerdì sera, ci muovevamo in una o due auto, e si tornava indietro la domenica pomeriggio.Organizzavamo feste di ogni genere, serate per guardare film insieme, e tante altre attività di gruppo. Una volta, ad esempio, abbiamo passato tutto il tempo a fare una sola partita a monopoly, urlandoci addosso e lanciandoci i motel al passaggio di proprietà.Questa tradizione è andata avanti negli anni, ed anche se il nostro gruppo di amici si è sfoltito siamo rimasti tutti molto uniti.Quest'anno halloween cadeva di sabato e ci siamo detti: quale migliore occasione per organizzare una festicciola in maschera invitando tutti?
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Una pizza al sapore di ruggine

**Author's Note:**

> Parole:2432  
> Prompt: _La strage dimenticata_

Fin da bambina, il fine settimana mi ero divertita andando in un piccolo edificio in campagna nella periferia di Georgetown con i miei amici.  
Si partiva il venerdì sera, ci muovevamo in una o due auto, e si tornava indietro la domenica pomeriggio.  
Organizzavamo feste di ogni genere, serate per guardare film insieme, e tante altre attività di gruppo. Una volta, ad esempio, abbiamo passato tutto il tempo a fare una sola partita a monopoly, urlandoci addosso e lanciandoci i motel al passaggio di proprietà.  
Questa tradizione è andata avanti negli anni, ed anche se il nostro gruppo di amici si è sfoltito siamo rimasti tutti molto uniti.  
Ormai venticinquenni in città siamo rimasti in poche persone abitudinarie. Gli altri si erano allontanati per via del lavoro, altri per via degli studi e alcuni semplicemente perché negli anni si era dovuto spostare in altre città.   
Sono rimasta io, che porto avanti il negozio di mia madre, un piccolo ortofrutta che mi permette di incassare qualcosina che metto da parte per continuare gli studi. Michael, Mk per tutti noi, che è la testa calda dal progetto facile, e solitamente organizza escursioni o uscite di gruppo infrasettimanali. Poi Stephanie, Stef, che lavora da casa e non ha mai saltato un uscita. Solitamente passa il tempo a parlare di videogiochi con Alex, il nostro amato portapizze che sogna di diventare un ingegnere.  
E infine Lupe, che si è aggiunto poco dopo il liceo al gruppo ma è quello più coccolato. Fa il tirocinante in uno studio legale e non parla molto di sé solitamente. Si è trasferito in città dopo il divorzio dei suoi.

Quest'anno halloween cadeva di sabato e ci siamo detti: quale migliore occasione per organizzare una festicciola in maschera?  
Avevamo invitato tutti, anche quelli lontani come Sarah, George e Andy che studiano e lavorano a Vancouver.  
Di loro solo George si era dato disponibile, essendo l'unico di loro che aveva già preparato la sessione invernale.  
Il nostro "piccolo" edificio, nonché tana, era una piccola casetta a due piani che si trovava al centro di un giardino. Da quello che so venne acquistata dal padre di Mk durante un’asta giudiziaria.  
Io e Lupe ci siamo organizzati per viaggiare assieme, mentre Stef con Alex.  
Mk, invece, ci avrebbe raggiunti in nottata con una sorpresa.  
Stef era arrivata prima di noi. Infatti al nostro arrivo la casa era perfettamente ordinata e spolverata.  
Alex ci teneva tantissimo alla pulizia e all’ordine, e si assicurava sempre che ad ogni incontro qualcuno si portasse dietro stracci e prodotti per pulire. Ci aveva raccontato infatti che la madre soffriva di una pesante allergia alla polvere, e si era abituato a tenere la casa costantemente analergica.  
Dato che la casa non ha mai avuto letti ci siamo sempre portati dietro dei sacchi a pelo per dormire e restare tutti insieme.  
Stef qualche volta ci aveva stupito con tende o piccole strutture componibili, ma anche lei alla fine si era arresa alla praticità del sacco.  
Per la cena solitamente si prendeva una pizza, o qualche altro cibo da asporto, ordinandone sempre in più per il pranzo del giorno dopo.  
La casa, infatti, era lontana dalle strade cittadine e quindi non c'era nulla nella zona. La stessa pizza non ci viene consegnata sulla porta, ma bensì su una strada asfaltata a cinque minuti di auto.  
Con l’arrivo della sera e del buio giunse anche Mk, con buste piene di cibo e in compagnia di George.  
Seduti sul pavimento ci siamo raccontati la nostra settimana e George si dilungò invece sulla sua vita da studente canadese.  
Lupe durante la serata si fece sfuggire un "vi voglio bene ragazzi" che, detto da lui, era cosa rara.  
Concludemmo tutto con un brindisi e una bevuta davanti ad un film di pessima qualità.  
Dopodichè sdrotolammo i sacchi a pelo e ci dividemmo per dormire.  
La casa al piano terra era formata da un ampio soggiorno, una cucina, un bagno e una stanza che noi usavamo come magazzino, mentre nel primo piano da altri tre ambienti con un bagno.  
Come al solito ci spostammo tutti al primo piano per dormire, dividendoci in coppie, per stare comodi nelle varie stanze.  
Optamo per le coppie del viaggio, Io e Lupe prendemmo la stanza più lontana dalle scale, Stef e Alex la stanza centrale e Mk e George l’ultima stanza, quella più vicino al bagno.  
Senza galli nelle vicinanze il risveglio era segnato da il rombo di un aereo, per la precisione l'Airbuss delle 8:17 minuti direzione San Antonio.   
Il sacco a pelo di Lupe era arrotolato in un angolo vicino alla finestra aperta.   
Lui era sempre stata una persona molto energica di prima mattina, e probabilmente si era mosso prima degli altri per fare la colazione a tutti o, semplicemente, per sistemare la casa per aiutare Alex.  
Mi alzai, salutai Stef che si lavava i denti in bagno, e dopo essermi data a mia volta una lavata scesi al piano di sotto. George e Alex chiacchieravano di sport mangiucchiando delle merendine, mentre Mk ancora dormiva al piano di sopra.  
Girai un po’ per le stanze alla ricerca di Lupe, e non trovandolo dopo aver controllato dappertutto chiesi agli altri.  
George e Alex non lo avevano visto, Alex si era svegliato con Stef per via dell'aereo ed era subito andato a mangiare qualcosa, mentre George si era svegliato per il rumore di acqua della doccia usata da Stef che veniva dal bagno e aveva raggiunto Alex poco dopo.  
Salii quindi a chiedere a Stef che non mi disse nulla di nuovo, si era svegliata con Alex per via dell'aereo, e dopo essersi lavata si era fermata a prepararsi per scendere.  
Mk aveva sempre avuto il sonno pesante e solitamente non era possibile svegliarlo, se non tramite la sveglia del suo cellulare che riproduceva a tutto volume gli Abba.  
Entrai silenziosa nella sua stanza e cercai quindi il cellulare, rovistai nella borsa e vicino al sacco ma nulla. Tornai al piano di sotto e chiesi a George se sapesse dove fosse.  
Stef, che ci aveva raggiunti nel frattempo, suggerì di telefonarlo, infatti Mk usava la stessa canzone sia come suoneria che come sveglia.  
Ci accorgemmo però in poco tempo che anche noi non avevamo il telefono, e ci mobilitammo tutti per cercali.  
Alex si precipitò in cucina, ripetendo tra sé e sé che probabilmente lo aveva lasciato lì mentre cercava del cibo.  
Stef tornò invece nel bagno al piano di sopra, e io e George nelle stanze.  
Dopo parecchie ricerche ci ritrovammo in soggiorno e nessuno di noi aveva trovato nulla.  
George suggerì quindi che probabilmente, nella foga del giorno prima, li avevamo dimenticati in auto.  
Ma un nuovo problema venne fuori abbastanza velocemente: anche le chiavi della macchine erano sparite. E non solo quelle, mancavano tutte le chiavi in nostro possesso.  
Qualcosa non andava, tornammo al piano di sopra, ma Stef non era più in bagno e nemmeno nella sua stanza.  
Non l'avevamo vista scendere e le finestre erano tutte come le avevamo lasciate.  
Ci precipitammo tutti da Mk che era ancora nel suo sacco a pelo, e cercando di non farci prendere dal panico lo svegliammo.  
Scendemmo tutti insieme per prendere qualcosa da mangiare e gli spiegammo la situazione.  
Ancora intontito dal sonno ripetè a grandi linee quel che aveva capito, e dopo una veloce riflessione disse che sarebbe stato saggio andare a chiamare aiuto.  
Decise quindi di prendere qualche spuntino e un coltello, perchè la prudenza non era mai troppa.  
George decise di accompagnarlo, in due sarebbero stati più al sicuro e si sarebbero tenuti compagnia nel viaggio.  
Avrebbero dovuto camminare per più di un’ora prima di arrivare alla strada trafficata e da quel momento altre ore prima di arrivare in città.  
Dopo un veloce scambio di battute con Alex, presero lo zaino e si incamminarono fino a sparire tra gli alberi.  
Io e Alex passammo la giornata praticamente abbracciati, guardando uno dei dvd che Mk aveva portato per distrarci. Scegliemmo una delle commediole con Adam Sandler e finito il film optammo per muoverci in una delle stanze al piano di sopra.  
Mentre io portavo gli zaini e degli snack veloci nella stanza, lui si affrettò a prendere la pizza rimasta per portarla al piano di sopra.  
Mi infilai nel mio sacco a pelo, aspettandolo e ripensando agli eventi che si erano susseguiti nella giornata.  
Lupe era sparito intorno alle 8 del mattino, prima che tutti si svegliassero. Poteva aver preso le chiavi di tutti e i cellulari per fare uno scherzo, magari mettendosi d'accordo con Stef che è sparita poco dopo, quando era salita in bagno a controllare dove fosse il suo cellulare.  
Però perchè avrebbero dovuto lasciare la loro roba in bella vista?  
Il sacco a pelo di Lupe era lì a pochi metri, arrotolato ma non infilato nella sacca, tenuto chiuso da dei laccetti.  
I rumori esterni che entrarono dalla finestra mi fecero tornare al presente, Alex non era ancora salito quindi dopo essermi alzata per chiudere la finestra scesi al piano di sotto.  
Ma di lui nessuna traccia.  
In cucina i casetti erano tutti aperti e vuoti.  
Cercando di non farmi prendere dal panico decisi di analizzare la situazione e mi guardai attorno.  
Notai abbastanza velocemente che mancava il televisore, non c'erano più orologi, chiodi od oggetti metallici appesi alle pareti o nei cassetti.  
Non avevo sentito rumore di porta aprirsi o chiudersi, quindi non poteva essere entrato nessuno e un ladro quindi sarebbe stato improbabile.  
Salendo al piano di sopra entrai nelle varie stanze e notai che anche lì mancavano gli oggetti metallici.  
Impaurita e spaventata, decisi di togliermi un dubbio che iniziava a martellarmi la testa.  
Lupe era sempre stato molto preciso nel sistemarsi il sacco a pelo, infatti quel sacco gli era costato una fortuna, termoriscaldato e idrorepellente. Riusciva a isolare gli odori esterni in maniera incredibile.  
Avvicinandomi al sacco però capì che la mia intuizione era aimè vera: notai delle macchie di sangue sulla parte interna del laccio che lo chiudeva.  
Lo slacciai e lo distesi nel pavimento, notando fin da subito che numerose macchie di sangue erano presenti sulla parte esterna.  
Sono sempre stata una persona dallo stomaco forte, però in quel momento sussultai e caddi seduta all'indietro.  
Realizzai in un istante tutti i segnali che non ero riuscita a percepire perché troppo presa dall'atmosfera serena che la casa mi aveva sempre trasmesso.  
Rimasi seduta fissando il sacco per un bel po, decidendo di non aprirlo ma di tastare esternamente se ci fosse qualcosa all'interno.  
Il sangue era appiccicoso a contatto con la pelle e contrastava col liscio e freddo materiale sintetico.  
Facendo poca forza sentì fin da subito qualcosa all'interno e senza soffermarmi troppo su cosa fosse tolsi le mani inorridita.  
Indietreggiai da seduta, allontanandomi dalla stanza portando con me il mio sacco a pelo.  
Andai in bagno e mi lavai freneticamente le mani, notai che il mobiletto che solitamente stava sopra il lavandino era appoggiato ad esso, e che le tende della vasca erano cadute al suo interno non avendo più il sostegno metallico.  
Dopo la frenesia momentanea dovuta a quello appena successo, mi fermai un attimo sedendomi sul copriwater.  
In quel bagno durante la mattina era sparita Stef, proprio mentre questo pensiero mi passava per la testa una macabra intuizione mi illuminò. Mi alzai sollevando la tavoletta e vidi l'interno completamente coperto di sangue che grondava da sotto il bordo.  
Bordo da cui solitamente scendeva l'acqua dello scarico, che si trovava nel contenitore vicino.  
Al capir cosa fosse successo mi sentii male e caddi a terra in un pianto isterico contornato da risate e negazione.  
Uscii di corsa dal bagno, corsi in camera di Mk col sacco a pelo.  
Fuori si era fatto buio, non era il caso di camminare nel nulla con la speranza di trovare aiuto.  
Non sapevo chi o cosa ci fosse in circolazione. Ero in trappola.  
Chiusi la porta a chiave e spostai davanti alla porta tutti gli oggetti che riuscii a mettere.  
In questa stanza c'erano ancora oggetti metallici e trovai anche una torcia.  
Mi nascosi in un angolo della camera, infilandomi nel sacco a pelo e coprendomi con quello che trovato.  
Accesi la torcia e cercai di calmarmi. Iperventilavo e tremavo, piangendo spaventata.  
Passò qualche ora di silenzio, in cui a parte i miei respiri non si sentiva nient'altro.  
Durante la notte però gli oggetti davanti alla porta iniziarono a cadere e la porta si aprì.  
Tremolante spensi la torcia cercai di respirare più piano che potessi, rimandendo in silenzio.  
Un rumore come di forbici iniziò a farsi sempre di più forte.  
Aprendo leggermente il sacco sbirciai un poco.  
Il rumore proveniva dalle vicinanze della porta e schegge e detriti sembravano partire in ogni direzione da quel punto.  
Era troppo buio per riuscire a vedere qualcosa, quindi prendendo coraggio uscii dal sacco a pelo strisciando con la torcia in mano e mi alzai lentamente dall’angolo.  
Ero terrorizzata, ma se volevo capire come uscire da quella situazione dovevo capire cosa stesse accadendo.  
Nell'ombra, una volta in piedi, riuscii a intravedere una sorta di sagoma.  
Un'enorme sagoma dalla forma non ben definita, grande sì e no un metro, faceva qualcosa con gli oggetti a terra.  
Prendendo coraggio, pensando si trattasse di un animale accesi la torcia, e quello che vidi mi lasciò senza parole: una sorta di talpa, ma con il pelo più lucido come se fosse metallico, con delle articolazioni simil aracnoidee, era ricurvo sugli oggetti elettronici sul pavimento, addentandoli e masticandoli.  
Nel momento in cui puntai la luce si girò di scatto, mostrandosi nel suo completo: un paio di mandibole mobili sporgevano lateralmente, e diverse file di denti si facevano strada in quel che sembrava la sua cavità orale.  
In un balzo punto gli artigli sul pavimento e scattò verso di me.  
Nel panico lanciai la torcia lateralmente urlando, provando a coprirmi con le braccia.  
Lo strano essere però deviò, lanciandosi sulla torcia. Era come attirato dal metallo che la componeva e la addentò.  
Senza farmi prendere dal panico raccolsi le forze rimaste e corsi verso la porta. Attraversai le scale, e uscendo di casa al buio corsi più velocemente possibile lontano da lì.  
Settimane dopo la mia storia finì al telegiornale perché la casa in cui ci trovavamo era crollata, come se le fondamenta metalliche non ci fossero più.  
Ora, ogni volta che vado a dormire, ripenso a quei giorni, domandandomi come abbia fatto a sopravvivere e piango.  
E ancora oggi, non indosso orecchini o porto anelli od oggetti metallici.


End file.
